victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Pilot is the pilot episode of Season One of Victorious. Plot The show starts with Tori Vega working on a science project of a mold bush with a guy from her class. Her sister Trina storms in, upset by the fact that her partner for the annual Show Case at Hollywood Arts High School is André Harris, a tenth-grader (whom Trina continues to call Andrew or Andy). Trina then goes on to say it only upsets her because major talent scouts are going to be there and that she wishes to sing (which Trina isn't great at). Trina ask Tori to help her and André figure out what they should do in the show, and Tori reluctantly agrees. When André gets there, Tori is amazed when André plays the piano amazingly. While helping her sister with rehearsing, Tori and André become fast friends, and even talk about André's disturbed grandmother. At the talent show, Tori and her parents are watching the male performers when they are asked to come backstage. They find out that Trina can't perform due to an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle she found online that was promised to help her sing better. One of the teachers ask if anyone else can perform in Trina's place, and André volunteers Tori to fill in since she knows the song and dance moves from rehearsal. Even though Tori is reluctant to do go out onstage, she is forced into a dress and head set and put on stage. Tori performs beautifully and finds out she has a real talent for singing. After surprising everyone, even herself, with a spectacular performance, she gets a once in a lifetime opportunity when the prinicpal ask her to attend the elite Hollywood Arts high school. Even though Tori doesn't initially think she is talented enough, encouragement from André and the audience convinces her to accept the offer. On her first day, Tori gets lost looking for her first class and meets Robbie, a boy who often speaks through his ventriloquist dummy named Rex, and Cat, an eccentric girl who is easily upset. When she enters the class, she accidentally walks into Beck, spilling his coffee on him in the process. When Beck's mean girlfriend, Jade walks in, she gets mad at Tori for rubbing her boyfriend (in an attempt to get the coffee stain out), which she saw as flirting. During a lesson about Improvisation (acting without lines or scripts), Mr. Sikowitz, Tori's acting teacher, does an activity where a captain (Jade) chooses four or five people to do an Improv scene. Jade picks Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori. Sikowitz asks Robbie to pick a location, and Robbie says home. Sikowitz calls on André to name a situation and says big news. Before beginning, Jade tells Tori to go wait in the hall. The play starts with Beck getting fired; the kids (Cat and Eli) start to complain because of this. Jade has "big" cause she got a dog (Tori). Jade then claims that the "dog" has bugs in its fur, and that coffee is a good way to get the bugs out. Ignoring Beck and Andre's attempts to stop her, Jade pours an entire cup of coffee on Tori. Beck and Andre try to stop her. Jade claims she did this out of revenge for Tori "flirting" with Beck. Tori leaves the room upset and decides she wants to leave. André meets her in the hall and stops her from calling her mother, taking her phone. He tells her that she is special and belongs at the school. At home, her sister convinces her she shouldn't give up just because of Jade, and that Tori was truly amazing in the show case. On her second day, during a game of Alphabet Improv (where actors have to make up lines that start with a specific letter of the alphabet), Tori embarrasses Jade by messing her up and kissing Beck. Trivia *The original broadcast of this episode was an extended version. Some scenes were removed to fill its timeslot in subsequent airings. *It is very ironic that Trina is allergic to something that was supposed to make her sing better. *André's line "Do you got any aspirin?" could be referring to a line during Victoria Justice's former role as Shelby Marx in the iCarly movie iFight Shelby Marx, when one of her training partners asks the same question after she spars with him. *Rex's head is bigger in this episode than in any other episode. *This episode will be featured on the iCarly DVD, "iSpace Out". *This is currently the only episode where Twitter is show. *Twitter is only shown during the first half of this episode, for the remainder of this episode, The Slap is shown. *In this episode, Tori's pearphone looks more like the original iPhone during the cutaways. Though seeing as this is the pilot episode, this makes sense *When Andre asks Tori for aspirin, she gives him a handful. But after Andre claims his pills, if you look closely, Tori's hand is empty. This infers that Andre may have taken all the pills from Tori. *This in the only episode that doesn't have emotion-cons on TheSlap posts. Promos Video:Victorious Official Promo Quotes Beck: Head, so dizzy. Tori: I know what could make you feel better. Beck: Jumping jacks? Tori: Kiss me. Jade: (Makes a shocked face) Beck: Let's do it. Tori and Beck: (Kisses) Tori: Man, I love this school. Jade: You eat your pants! 01 Pilot Category:Season 1 Category:Songs